Abused, Raped, Loved
by anythingvampire
Summary: Bella is pregnant and has no clue who the dad is. Her father sold her to men every weekend. Weak and tired, bella runs away thinking it's what is best for edward. What will happen next? Will love overcome? better plot then it sounds! ExB! please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so I really hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Pity. **

**Bpov**

Like most people, I have a story and a history, but mine is a little different. My name is Bella Swan and I'm pregnant. I know what your thinking, "Whose is it?" Well that's where I'm confused too. I have no idea whose it is, at all.

My parents won't even talk to me, but that's not new. They never loved me. Renee and Charlie have hated each other for years, and it's no different with their own kid. I ran away from my home in Forks, Washington because I couldn't take what my father was doing to me any longer. Hitting and beating your kid is called child abuse if my mother didn't know that already.

Now I know that was a huge mistake, because right now I'm walking in Seattle by myself with a huge suit case in hand on some deserted street. And I'm scared. I wish my Edward were here to keep me company and to tell those men that are following me to back off. But Edward would never rescue me after I left him and his loving family. God only knows how much I hurt him and myself by doing this. But I had my reasons to though. I'm pregnant for Christ sakes! I could never tell him, "Edward, I'm pregnant and I don't know if it's yours or not." Yeah, just perfect!

I don't know if the baby is his because I've had sex with more than one man before. My dad thought that you had to have sex with men to become a woman. He sold me to men every weekend ever since early June. It's now late August. No I didn't want to but when your raped plenty of times it gets you wondering if your pregnant or not. So I went to the store, bought a pregnancy test, and behold I'm pregnant! I left thinking it was better for Edward not to know if this baby is his and he's too smart to have a baby to take care of anyway.

Shit! What was that! I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me and I started to run. Being malnourished and pregnant takes a lot of energy from you so I started to slow down. Then _he_ caught up to me and grabbed me by arm and turned me to look at him.

"Hey Isabella! Long time, no see, huh?" his deep, rich voice said. I couldn't help but recognize this voice. It was James. The man my dad sold me to. He always gave my dad lots of money to be with me, but he wasn't very gentle. I guess he thought I was his forever. Well fat chance! I couldn't say anything to him as I was trying to get over the shock. By this time, he grabbed me by the neck and pushed me up to a wall and began choking me. I started to scream but it just got fainter and fainter.

The last thing I heard him say was, "Your going to regret leaving me."

My subconscious slipped away and I started to feel a throbbing pain in head.

**A/n: sorry if you think this is too short I want to make sure you guys like the story before I continue. I'm sorry to say that I can't update until I hear some good reviews! And I'm looking for a beta to check this story and give me some ideas! Thanks for reading my first ever fanfiction!!! Love you guys already!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for adding this to your favorites! It means too much to me! It almost gave me a heart attack. A good one though! ;) Sorry it took so long to update. Me and my best friend/sister are doing this story together! It just took us a long time to get together and work on this. And my computer kept freezing. Hope u you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pity.**

Chapter 2: Fixing Loose Ends

EPOV

Ugh. I hate going these stupid dinners. We always go to La Bella Italia every Sunday but as soon as we get there it turns to be a couples night and with me without a girlfriend. Not like I would want one though. All I want is my love, Bella. I can't believe she just disappeared like that! I thought we would always be together but I guess she didn't love me enough to stay. I still remember when she left. It was so sudden.

_**Flashback:**_

I wake up to Alice screaming her head off at the policeman at the door. She turned to look at me with tears streaming down her face looking at me with a sympathetic expression.

"Alice! What's wrong?" I said with concern.

"Bella…Bella…" Alice murmured. What? What happened to my precious Bella?

"WHAT HAPPENED ALICE?!"I started to really panic now. She could be dead or… worse. Oh God! Why Bella? Just then Alice started whispering.

"She ran away. She just got her stuff and left." Just then Jasper walked and took one look at Alice and wrapped his arms around her.

"She's gone?" She left me? I thought we had something!

My Bella is gone.

My love is gone.

And she won't come back I'm sure.

End of Flashback 


End file.
